


Barred

by SearchForAnotherWay



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: You are his loyal angel. Now show your Captainhow loyalyou are.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Barred

**Author's Note:**

> A quicky I made for [@ironlady1993](https://ironlady1993.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. She sent an ask starting a story, and I felt motivated enough to finish it on Tumblr! Just adding it here to give y'all something to indulge in too! Her part will be in italics. Also beware that this is not beta-read.

_"Pl-please I will be a good girl sir," you stuttered, pleading for forgiveness. The former Avenger and Captain America only smiled cruelly as he kneeled in front of you, stroking your hair like a pet._

_Focused on his hypnotic eyes, you didn't see the white collar coming out from his back. On its front was Hydra's emblem._

_"I know you will be a good girl. My good girl. Isn't that right ?"_

_"Yes," you said immediately, but the captain wasn't satisfied._

_"Yes what?" He belled at you._

_"I-i mean yes Captain"_

_And then you heard a magnetic 'click' around your neck._

* * *

Hands searched for you until they rested over your cheeks. He unintentionally wiped the cold streaks that ran down your face as his kiss pressed between your brows.

“My angel.” His husked whisper echoed in your ears, and you darted your eyes when he slowly pulled away.

Don’t look at him.

You could feel it in his wandering gaze, the captain admiring your soft round breasts and the smooth curves running along your hips and thighs. The man could feel the carnal rush running down his stomach. His cock twitched at envisioning you over him, his hands roaming over and squeezing different portions of your body while your wet pussy wraps around his shaft.

You were a sculpted deity. 

The captain stood before you and bent over, his dark shadow casting far behind you. He could perfectly witness your trembling lips and the glossy shine in your eyes.

You let out a choked cry when his fingers curled through your collar, yanking you forward until you were up on your knees. He forced his tongue between your lips, delving deep into your mouth. 

Your hands latched around his wrist, holding yourself steady to his domineering attack on your lips, the foreign, wet appendage fighting for control in your mouth.

Your captain pulled away, and you were left panting from the loss of air. He released your collar as well before walking away and sitting himself over the grey sofa. His hands worked down his dress shirt, unbuttoning it until the material completely parted over his chest and stomach.

He watched your eyes drift down from the abs rippling down his body to the thick outline of his cock tenting his pants.

The captain leaned back, letting his arms lounge back over the span of the sofa.

“I know you are such a good girl,” he repeated, “my good girl.”

Your breath halted when he spread his legs further apart.

“Why don’t you show me what a good girl looks like then?”

You nearly gagged, body lurching forward to hold in your disgust. All the while you could see the sexual desire heavy in his eyes, the lust and delusion running course upon a man gone mad.

If not to avoid the punishment that the captain would give if you didn’t obey him, your knees would have crumbled before you. But of course not.

You knew what fate this man would give you should you ignore his command.

“Y…” You swallowed your repulsion. “Yes Captain.”

He smiled at you then, and you couldn’t deny seeing the tent in his pants tighten even further. “Go on then.”

Limbs shaking, you pushed yourself to your hands and knees, slowly crawling over until you stood between his thighs, the emblem on your pretty white collar shimmering while the man above admired you.

He watched as you stroked his thighs with trembling hands. You did well to brush your palms around his groin until his hands grasped yours, moving them over to press firmly against the outline of his aching cock. A low hiss emitted from his lips and you shivered.

The heat radiating off of him was burning.

He continued guiding you until your hands learned the ministrations, stroking his stiff erection through the material of his pants slow and sensually. You cringed at the quiet pants and shudders above you, but mentally blocking out the man’s moans was all but effective.

It wasn’t before long that his hand rested on your cheek once again, a single thumb stroking you. You kept your eyes away as best as you could, but your tyrant captain sighed as he tilted your head to him.

“I miss seeing you here. Below me… My beautiful little pet.” He pulled your face closer, leaving you centimeters in front of his body, your breaths spanning over his toned stomach. “Show me what a good girl you are.”

You bit the inside of your lip, eyeing the man before you. He could clearly see your disdain and hatred plastered on your face like a second skin. Though the staring battle between him and you only ended with one winner, your lips finally descending to his muscled abdomen, littering gentle kisses lower and lower. Each kiss from your smooth, supple lips an angel’s blessing.

And each one was all his… 

Your tiny hands worked open the buttons of his pants before pulling it down and revealing the rock-hard cock waiting for you. The pink tint at its head and the thick circumference of his phallus left you stunned with vile. 

What man would ever find himself aroused by this?

You held your shaking hands firmly to calm yourself for that single moment before the strength finally came to you, and you grasped his shaft in your hand. With parted lips, you sunk your mouth down onto his cock, wrapping your mouth around his head. Your tongue ran over the ridge before lapping up the tip.

His hand grasped your head immediately, the feral groan above you sending chills through your chest. The firm hold nearly ripping out your hair in reaction.

You braced yourself against his thigh before going back to mildly sucking the head of his penis, your hand stroking up his shaft.

The captain’s gasp told you that you were taking him well, the sudden upwards jerk of his hips catching you off guard as the hand on your head gently eased you lower onto him. Your jaw widened, the underside of his cock flush over your tongue gently brushing down his length.

The blond soldier moaned, glancing down to see your long lashes fluttering majestically, beautifully moistened lips sealed over his member. Being in the presence of the erotic scene before him; your head bobbing slowly while kneeling before him in your naked glory with nothing but your pretty white collar strapped around your throat.

His hand readjusted itself on your head.

“Suck me just like that dear. A little deeper.”

Your gag reflex flared up when the head of his cock nestled in the back of your throat, the involuntary movement of your mouth tugging his cock further into your mouth. You pulled back fast, lips retreating back to the tip, suckling him just a moment more while you caught your breath. 

A quick glance up and you could see the flushed look of the man above, staring down at you with glossy eyes. His cheeks and ears were tinted, his huffs quiet and steady as you made a mess of him.

You twirled your tongue over the smooth head of his phallus, once then twice before a beastly groan escaped from his lips.

The taste of repulsion was coated all over your mouth.

He nudged you again, and when he did, you pulled away from his cock with a soft ‘pop’. He tilted his head above you but knew better than to force you back onto his member.

Because you were an obedient girl.

A pent-up sigh released your nerves while you beheld the glistening, saliva-coated cock in front of you. The tip was still tinted as his erection stood proudly at the attention you had given to it.

You had done that… 

The revolting image in front of you was enough to make you sob.

No. He made you do that… 

There was no time to process the moment when you went back to him. You didn’t take him in your mouth but instead stuck out your tongue, pressing it to the base of his rigid length before lapping up his cock to the head.

His hiss was instantaneous and outstretched, and your eyes soon found the beads of precum dribbling from his cock. You cleaned it up to his satisfaction, licking his cock again and again before placing a delicate kiss at the top of his member. 

Fingers brushed through your hair as you trailed more kisses down to the base and back on top. Before long, you had once again pushed your mouth back over his cock, wrapping him in the wet, warmth of your ‘affections’.

You squeezed his length a little harder, stroking your hand up as you swallowed him as deep as he could go. The thick veins along his cock could be felt on your tongue as you molded to him, pumping your throat to a steady pace.

“Fuck! Y/N!” He thrusted his hips before settling himself once again. “You’re so eager aren’t you? You like sucking your captain’s cock, don’t you?” He tugged your head back, but you continued to hold your mouth around him. 

Don’t let him go. Just suck him harder.

You bobbed your head faster, pumping the portion of his length in your hand that you could not take in your mouth. His cock repeatedly bumped against the back of your throat as you sucked him vigilantly, his pants and groans urging you more and more until his warm cum flooded your mouth.

You had stilled yourself, your captain’s moan filling through the air while the slightly salty taste of him seeped into your tastebuds.

His tired smile met you when you peeked up to see him, and you sucked him, swallowing the cum in your mouth before you could end up choking yourself on his dick.

Steve sighed, releasing your hair for the first time since you had taken him. You released him as well once when his cock had softened over your tongue. He admired you as you pulled away and let go of your hold on his length, only to come back and kiss his limp cock a few times.

He smirked.

“Come here.” He patted his thigh, and you reluctantly obeyed, straddling his thigh and resting over his chest. His arm wrapped over your waist, another moving to your neck to tilt you up to him before he pushed his tongue into your lips, moaning into a kiss. Shivers crawled through you as he continued to taste himself from your mouth before breaking away.

“I know you’re my good girl. My obedient, loyal little angel.” He held your head to his chest as your body jerked with sorrow. “Don’t you dare forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment so I know I'm not the only one fantasizing about sucking some good dick right now.


End file.
